Recuerdos rotos
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Francia no era un país perfecto, pero para cuando lo reconocías ya te habías enamorado de todos y cada uno de sus defectos. O eso era lo que Francis había creído. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. Pre-Onesided Robespierre/Francis


Título: Recuerdos rotos.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Ligero Robespierre/Francis unsided.

* * *

><p>Francia no era ni de lejos un país perfecto. Pero para cuando lo reconocías ya te habías enamorado de todos y cada uno de sus defectos.<p>

O eso era lo que Francis había creído.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Sabía que era maravilloso, por supuesto; retaba a cualquiera a que intentase negarle lo contrario. No se trataba de eso. Simplemente dudaba que alguien pudiese enamorarse de su gente cuando estas no hacían otra cosa que atracarse las unas a las otras por pura necesidad de comer, que hubiese alguien que encontrase hermosas esas calles parisinas que en otro tiempo habían brillado con luz propia, que alguien viese alguna belleza en como los nobles malgastaban el dinero tontamente mientras los niños de los más desgraciados se bañaban en la pobreza.

Y aún así, a pesar de todo, todavía podía disfrutar de momentos como aquel, entre su pueblo, con las suaves notas de música flotando en el aire. La plaza de donde procedía la música (un espectáculo callejero, por lo que podía ver) estaba abarrotada. La gente iba a y venía, riendo mientras los marionetistas y trovadores jugaban y tocaban para las mujeres y los niños que hacían de espectadores dando al ambiente un aire casi medieval.

Bueno, pensó, puede que el día no fuese a ir tan mal. Tal vez la gente comenzase a animarse un poco y, tal vez, con un poco de suerte, incluso bailasen. Y la perspectiva de bailar con alguna jovencita guapa siempre era bienvenida en lo que a él se refería, por supuesto.

-_Excusez-moi, monsieur_…

El rubio ahogó una exclamación sorprendida ante el sonido de la repentina voz. Notó como algunas personas a su alrededor sonreían y alzaban ambas cejas ante su reacción exagerada.

-¿Sí?-preguntó tras calmarse un segundo después, girándose para encarar a su desconocido e inoportuno visitante-. ¿Qué suce…de…?

Era un niño.

Era un niño _pequeño_. No podía tener más de siete años de edad, e incluso dudaba que llegase a alcanzar aquella cifra a juzgar por su tamaño y constitución. Aunque por algún motivo que no supo precisar, al rubio le pareció algo más mayor…

Sonrió.

-Hola, pequeño-volvió a saludar, esta vez mucho más dulcemente que antes, inclinándose un poco para quedar medianamente a su altura. Su melena rubia cayó graciosamente a uno de los lados de su rostro-. ¿Querías algo?

El niño asintió muy lentamente, pero no respondió en seguida. Miraba a Francis de una manera casi cómica, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los ojos completamente sorprendidos; como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien como él. A Francis se le antojó repentinamente adorable y no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes, haciendo que el niño saliese de su embelesamiento rápidamente.

-L-Lo siento, no quería molestar-murmuró educadamente, desviando la mirada. Francis estaba a punto de decir algo para negarlo cuando el pequeño añadió-. Se le ha caído esto…_monsieur_.

El rubio parpadeó con sorpresa cuando el otro le tendió un pañuelo blanco de encajes. Francis lo reconoció en seguida: lo había comprado hacía unos meses atrás en un pequeño capricho, pero no fue eso lo que le sorprendió; ese trozo de tela podía valer muchísimo dinero si se vendía adecuadamente en el mercado, incluso un chaval de seis años podía adivinarlo con facilidad.

-_Merci_-respondió lentamente, recogiéndolo. Algo, tal vez su tono, debió de haber traicionado y delatado sus pensamientos, porque el pequeño frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-No iba a quedármelo-le aseguró, casi ofendido. La nación se abofeteó mentalmente.

-Pues claro que no-dijo rápidamente, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, preguntándose cuándo se había vuelto tan previsible como para que hasta un niño pequeño supiese lo que estaba pensando. Su expresión se volvió más dulce cuando añadió-. Lo siento si ha parecido que decía eso, _pétit_.

"_Le pétit_", tal y como le había llamado, volvió a mirarle de la misma forma sorprendida y avergonzada que antes y murmuró un par de palabras corteses que apenas pudo entender u oír. Francis contuvo otra risilla ante esto, y alzó la mirada para buscar a los padres o los hermanos del chico, pero no vio a nadie que pareciese venir con él.

-¿Vives por aquí cerca?-preguntó-. ¿Y tus padres, has venido con ellos?

Fue como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada.

El niño entrecerró los ojos y se encogió ligera e inconscientemente. No respondió a la pregunta pero a Francis le quedó muy claro que acababa de volver a meter la pata hasta el fondo.

Y por un segundo fue como si lo viese todo a través de los ojos del pequeño, como si le hubiera respondido sin palabras. No, sus padres no habían venido con él. Y no habían venido o porque estaban muertos o porque no le importaban lo que hiciese o dejase de hacer su hijo; no sabía qué opción era peor. Y durante otro instante tuvo la horrible sensación de que aquel niño, extrañamente educado y servicial, iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Su cuerpo reaccionó solo.

Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o pudiese detenerse, ya se había echado hacia delante para posar un corto y dulce beso en la frente del infante. Notó el ligero estremecimiento de éste bajo sus labios y cómo se tensaba súbitamente ante el contacto; inmóvil y paralizado, como si en vez de un beso le hubiese administrado algún sedante.

-Muchas gracias por el pañuelo-repitió en un susurro cuando se separó de él al cabo de un par de segundos-, _mon pétit._

…_Mon pétit._

Duró un escalofrío.

Por supuesto el niño lo había sabido desde el mismo momento en que lo vio, cuando se había girado para mirarle después de haberse asustado por su voz. Aquel hombre no era normal, no era una persona como él, ni como sus hermanos, ni como nadie que hubiese conocido. No sabía el qué podía ser. Y tal vez sonase demasiado cliché y rebuscado, pero a la tierna edad de seis años no podía haber ninguna duda al respecto:

Un _ángel_ acababa de besarle.

-…No ha sido nada-respondió finalmente con un hilo de voz, pero al parecer había permanecido demasiado tiempo ensimismado, porque el rubio ya se había incorporado otra vez.

Francis le sonrió.

-Bueno, _pétit_, creo que debería irme ya-dijo, sin darse cuenta de la expresión desilusionada que había esbozado el otro al oírle-. Ya nos veremos.

Dos frases más de cortesía y demasiado poco tiempo después, el ángel comenzó a alejarse de él, haciendo que la plaza (que en un principio le había parecido bonita y colorida con tantos feriantes y trovadores) se le antojase ahora más fea y sin brillo. Como si lo mejor de la ciudad francesa se hubiese ido con él.

Pero justo entonces, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el rubio se detuvo en seco y giró sobre sus talones para clavar sus orbes azules en él, todavía con su inmortal sonrisa en el rostro.

-Casi se me olvida-se rió ligeramente, y el sonido se le antojó como un repicar de campanillas al pequeño-. ¿Cómo te llamas, _pétit_?

No se lo había esperado, pero como si aquella pregunta hubiese activado algún tipo de resorte oculto, el niño le devolvió la sonrisa. Amplia, inocentemente. Y Francis se encontró pensando que tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

-Maximilien, _monsieur_-respondió alegremente-. Maximilien de Robespierre.

* * *

><p><span>Notas de la autora:<span> Haciendo limpieza de fics el otro día, encontré este primer encuentro de Robbie y Francis. Siempre me ha gustado esta pareja no correspondida. Tengo muchísimos fics de ellos. Por si alguien no lo sabe Robespierre fue el presidente del llamado Gobierno del Terror en Francia y uno de los líderes de la Revolución Francesa. Hizo muchísimas mejoras y cambios positivos, pero su figura ha quedado deformada en la historia por la cantidad de muertos que llevó a la guillotina. Irónicamente él mismo acabaría también guillotinado.

Es el único fic que tengo donde Francis aún no le odia *ríe* mi pobre Robbie.

Por otro lado, he de comentar que estoy muy liada con la Selectividad. Lo digo para aquellos que me dejaron tantos reviews en Psicofonía (gracias : D). Os prometo que a partir del martes que viene seré de nuevo toda vuestra *ríe*

¿Reviews?


End file.
